Bad Games
by ChaosAngel2hardcore
Summary: Da Mello damit unzufrieden ist, immer "unten" zu liegen, schlägt Matt ihm eine Wette vor...


„Warum muss ich eigentlich immer unten liegen?", beschwerte Mello sich, als Matt ihn sofort auf den Rücken drehte, als sie im Bett angekommen waren.  
Erregt waren sie beide schon, das war nicht sein Problem, und eigentlich gefiel es ihm ja auch, wenn Matt ihn nahm. Aber er wollte zu gerne wissen, wie es sich anfühlte... Wie es sich anfühlte, auch mal derjenige zu sein, der die volle Kontrolle hatte. 

Matt sah ihn an. Grinste. „Weil du einfach dafür geschaffen bist...", sagte er und küsste den Blonden, während er ihm die Weste öffnete.  
„Matt... Bitte...", keuchte Mello, als sein Freund mit der Hand zärtlich über seine noch verhüllte Erektion strich. „Können wir nicht mal... Normal darüber reden?" 

Matt ließ ihn los und setzte sich neben ihn. „Hast du keine Lust?", fragte er. Es klang leicht enttäuscht. Mello schluckte. Er wusste, wenn er die ganze Sache jetzt falsch anging, dann hörte Matt ganz auf, holte sich selbst im Badezimmer einen runter und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Sie nahmen da beide Rücksicht aufeinander, wenn einer nicht wollte, dann musste er auch nicht.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf. 

„Das ist es nicht...", murmelte er. „Und das weißt du auch... Aber... Du gibst mir nicht mal die Chance, es auch mal zu versuchen, jedes Mal gehst du einfach davon aus, dass ich... Dass ich wieder unten liege."  
Jetzt war es an Matt, nach zu denken, was er als nächstes sagen sollte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Mello nächste Woche noch beleidigt war. Er wollte es nicht, soviel stand fest. Allein der Gedanke daran, war ihm zuwider. Aber er konnte nicht erklären, warum. Er war größer als Mello. Fakt. Aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Mello sah mädchenhafter aus. Wenn er das laut sagte, konnte er damit rechnen, dass Mello ihm eine runter haute und die nächsten Wochen nicht mit ihm sprach. 

Er wusste, wie er den Blonden befriedigte. Klar. Nur wenn er das so als Begründung anführte, hieß das im Umkehrschluss, dass er nicht glaubte, dass Mello gut genug war.  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er grinste wieder.  
„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette?", fragte er. „Derjenige der gewinnt, darf beim nächsten Mal oben liegen."  
„Hm?", machte Mello misstrauisch. „Was für eine Wette?"  
„Derjenige von uns, der den anderen am schnellsten dazu bringt, zu kommen, hat gewonnen." 

Der Blonde sah seinem Freund zweifelnd in die Augen. War da irgendein Haken?  
„Aber... wenn wir das gleichzeitig machen, sind wir beide uns gegenseitig im Weg...", führte er an. „Und nacheinander... Da hat der, der als erstes aktiv ist einen Nachteil."  
Matt grinste.  
„Wenn du meinst... Dann kann ich ja anfangen." 

Mello gefiel es nicht, dass Matt seiner Sache so sicher war. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Und du versprichst mir, dass wenn ich es schneller schaffe, dich zum Kommen zu bringen, dass..."  
„...Dass du dann das nächste Mal die aktive Rolle übernehmen darfst, ja."  
Mello dachte nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nach. Dann nickte er. „Einverstanden."  
Matt grinste wieder. Und küsste Mello dann sanft auf die Lippen. Dann holte er die Seiden- Augenbinde aus der Nachttischschublade. „Das geht alles von deiner Zeit ab.", flüsterte Mello, der mit einem schnellen Griff die Stoppuhr seines Handys aktiviert hatte.  
Matt grinste. „Keine Sorge... Die hole ich schnell wieder rein..." 

Sanft band er Mello das Seidentuch um den Kopf, und öffnete dann die Schnüre seiner Lederhose, um sie ihm abzustreifen. Er ließ sich bei allem Zeit.  
Mello dachte noch, dass Matt so niemals gewinnen würde, als er eine unglaublich sanfte Berührung genau da fühlte, wo sein Körper nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte.  
Leise stöhnte er auf. Mehr!, schrie alles in ihm, aber er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, was ihm allerdings nicht leicht fiel, als er plötzlich Matts Zunge für einen kurzen Moment an der Spitze seines Gliedes spürte. „Matt!", stöhnte er auf. 

„Was?", fragte dieser schelmisch, nur um seinen Freund danach wieder mit der sanften Berührung einer Feder zu reizen. Die Anspannung in Mellos Körper wuchs. Und Mellos Entschlossenheit, durch zu halten, schwand, als Matt wieder für einen kurzen Moment seine Zunge über die empfindlichste Stelle des Blonden schnellen ließ. 

Fuck... Langsam war das nicht mehr lustig... Mellos Körper schrie nach Erlösung, doch Matt schien es damit gar nicht so eilig zu haben... Zumindest kam es Mello so vor. Wieder eine Berührung mit der Zunge, aber wieder nur kurz. „Verdammt, Matt!", stöhnte er.  
„Was?"  
Und jetzt fühlte Mello, wie sich Matts Hand um seine Erektion schloss. Vergessen war jeder Vorsatz. Er wollte Erlösung. Jetzt. 

Matt grinste, als er sah, wie sein Freund den Rücken durch bog. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf erneut herunter. Diesmal tippte er mit der Zunge die Eichel nicht nur kurz an, sondern umkreiste sie. Schloss dann die Lippen darum und lutschte, bevor er den Mund spitzte und kurz scharf die Luft einsog.  
„Matt!", schrie Mello auf. Und dann kam er. Matt schluckte alles, leckte dann noch den Rest von Mellos Eichel auf. Drückte Mello das Handy in die Hand und löste seine Augenbinde.  
Kurze Zeit war Mello noch zu kaputt um die Sache mit dem Handy zu verstehen, dann aber drückte er den Knopf. 

„Na?", fragte Matt grinsend. „Du bist gemein...", brachte Mello hervor, immer noch ein wenig kurzatmig. „Ach ja?"  
Jetzt sah Mello auf sein Handy. „Du hast geschummelt!", rief er.  
Matt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht."  
„Verdammt, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das eben nur 10 Minuten waren!"  
Matt grinste. „Wieso? Kam es dir länger vor?" 

Sanft streichelte er seinem Freund über das Gesicht. „Ich hab nicht geschummelt, Mello...", flüsterte er sanft. „Sieh mir in die Augen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht lügen kann."  
Mello kam der Aufforderung nach. Ihn verwirrte es, dass Matt tatsächlich die Wahrheit zu sagen schien.  
„Aber..."  
Matt grinste. „Willst du noch eine Pause oder bist du bereit, dein Glück zu versuchen?"  
Mello zögerte mit der Antwort. Auf der einen Seite machte er sich seinen Vorteil, dass es Matt garantiert angetörnt hatte, ihn so zu sehen, zunichte, wenn er jetzt wartete, auf der anderen Seite... Wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, wie er diese Zeit unterbieten sollte. Normalerweise ging es bei ihrem Liebesspiel ja ganz und gar nicht darum, wer den anderen am schnellsten zum Kommen brachte, sondern sie ließen sich Zeit, quälten den anderen ein bisschen, in dem sie den Orgasmus so weit wie möglich hinaus zögerten. Nicht, dass Matt das mit dem quälen nicht auch so hinbekommen hatte. 

„Pause...", flüsterte Mello schließlich. Jetzt gerade war er zu kaputt, um nach zu denken.  
Matt nickte, nickte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.  
Mit einer zärtlichen Berührung streichelte er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem feuchten Gesicht. „Du bist wunderschön...", flüsterte er leise, bevor er ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.  
Mello errötete leicht, wie jedes Mal, wenn Matt ihm Komplimente machte. Der Rothaarige war auch der Einzige, der das durfte. Hm... Wie konnte er seinen Freund am schnellsten um den Verstand bringen? Er wusste, dass es Matt verrückt machte, wenn er zärtlich an seinem Schlüsselbein knabberte. Aber... Ob das reichte? 

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Ich darf alles benutzen was ich will, oder?", hakte er noch mal nach.  
Matt sah ihn an. „Ja... wieso?"  
Mello grinste. Und holte das Gleitgel aus der Schubblade. Matt schüttelte den Kopf. „Eindringen ist nicht..."  
Mello legte ihm grinsend einen Finger auf den Mund. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht vor. Noch nicht. Erst, wenn ich gewonnen habe."  
Matt nickte langsam. „Ich muss den Timer noch an machen..."  
Genau das tat er dann auch, während Mello das Gleitgel auf seinen Händen verteilte, gleich nachdem er seinen Freund seiner Hose entledigt hatte. 

„Leg dich zurück...", hauchte Mello ihm ins Ohr, bevor er seine Hände um den Ständer von Matt schloss. Matt gehorchte.  
Mit beiden Händen im Wechsel fuhr Mello an Matts Schaft entlang, fuhr ihm wieder und wieder sanft mit den eingeölten Daumen über die Eichel. Er hörte wie Matts Atem schwergängiger wurde, wenn der Rothaarige sich auch noch dagegen sträubte, laut zu stöhnen.  
Grinsend beugte er sich nach vorne, saugte an der dünnen haut über Matts Schlüsselbein.  
Jetzt stöhnte Matt auf.  
Mello beschleunigte die Bewegungen mit seinen Händen und knabberte mit den Zähnen leicht an Matts Hals. „Mel...Lo...", hörte er seinen Freund leise stöhnen. Er grinste. Offensichtlich war seine Idee richtig gewesen. Mit einer Hand ging er nun dazu über, mit den Fingern sachte über Matts Hoden zu streicheln- mit dem Erfolg, dass Matt laut aufstöhnte. 

Mellos Grinsen wurde breiter. So würde er es doch noch schaffen, zu gewinnen.  
Tatsächlich bedurfte es nur noch weniger Bewegungen, dann kam Matt. Und drückte direkt danach auf die Stoppuhr. Noch vollkommen außer Atem grinste er. „Gewonnen!"  
„Das kannst du doch noch gar nicht wissen!", meinte Mello und schnappte sich das Handy.  
Und bekam große Augen. 

„Du hast doch geschummelt vorhin!", warf er seinem Freund vor.  
Matt schüttelte den Kopf. Lächelte zufrieden. „Nein, hab ich nicht..."  
Wieder starrte Mello auf den Timer. 18 Minuten. „Verdammt! Das kann doch nicht sein!"  
Matt grinste.  
„Komm... Du willst doch jetzt kein schlechter Verlierer sein, oder?"  
Der Blonde zog eine Schnute. „Aber ich weiß, dass..."  
Matt schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm her..."  
Seufzend kam Mello der Aufforderung nach und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund, der ihm sanft durch die Haare streichelte. „Bist du sauer?", fragte Matt leise.  
Wieder ein Seufzen. „Nein... Nur... Verdammt, was hast du mit meinem Zeitgefühl gemacht? Das eben hat doch gar nicht so lange..." 

Ein Kuss auf die Stirn und Mello schwieg.  
„Ist es denn so schlimm für dich?", fragte der Rothaarige noch einmal.  
„Nein... Wirklich nicht... Ich wollte nur auch mal wissen... Wie es so ist."  
Matt nickte. „Naja... Vielleicht gebe ich dir die Chance ja nochmal..."  
In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: Irgendwann...  
Mello nickte, und zog sich die Decke über. Er war vollkommen k.o.  
Und an Matts Brust gekuschelt fühlte er sich so geborgen wie sonst nirgends...  
Langsam schloss er die Augen. „Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er.  
Matt küsste die langen blonden Haare. „Ich liebe dich auch." 

Kurze Zeit später war Mello eingeschlafen, doch der Gamer war noch vollkommen wach.  
Nachdenklich sah er nach dem Handy. „Das war verdammt knapp...", dachte er. „Nochmal kann ich Mello bestimmt nicht reinlegen, in dem ich den Timer nicht resete bevor ich ihn starte..." 


End file.
